warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here WOOT FOR CHRISTIANS! YAY CHRISTIANITY! This is my fav verse: Therefore, put on the full armor of God, so that when the day of evil comes, you will be able to stand your ground. Awww, you named you kitten after your best friend! that is so sweet! And does Talltail look better? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 20:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry No Bramble, I have not read Code of the Clans -User:Leafwhisker Charcat Hi Bramble, I was wondering if you could make me a Charcat of my RP cat, Echomist. Here is her description: Echomist is a pretty silver-striped, short-haired warrior she-cat with dark green eyes the color of the forest. P.S. - If you're not sure what I mean by "silver striped," there's a Charcat called Hollywhisker that looks practically the same as Echomist, but Echomist's eyes are darker green than Hollywhisker's. Thanx a bunch!!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 13:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) She's so perfect!!!! Thank you!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 14:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, how do you make charcats? -User:Leafwhisker Re: Apology Pssh, don't worry about it, no need for an apology :P––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 14:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble! Noticed your on, and I was wondering, can you approve Talltail yet? I redid him again. :) Thanks! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 14:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Better? :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 15:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re: IRC Might be the client you're using; try this official Freenode one––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 15:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Code of the Clans :Sorry. >.< I don't have it yet. I'm planning to get it but my bookstore doesn't have it in yet.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 15:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Charcats Hey Bramble, how do you make a Charcat? I'm really curious!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 16:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I've seen you asking people if they have Code of the Clans. You haven't asked me, but I do have Code of the Clans, just in case you're interested.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 16:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Would you like me to give you the descriptions of all the Code of the Clans characters now?-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 16:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I kind of know how to do a character article, not especially well, though.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 17:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Would you mind if I didn't make the character articles? I'm feeling really lazy. :)-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 18:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Can you approve Talltail now? I blended his shading. Look on PCA talk for him! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 17:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Issue Can you help me Bramble? My Talk page got messed up when I added another archive and moved all the chat there. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 19:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, Thank you so much! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 19:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Please Sure I'd love to help. What characters do you need help with?Sandwich 19:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I would love to help too! I have Code of the Clans. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 20:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Does Morningcloud look okay? If it does, I will do the rest. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 21:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Bramble can you make me a charcat? Her name is Dragonheart she's a toiseshell with a black tail ginger paws a black spot on eye and blue green eyes. -User:Leafwhisker Fernpaw I think that Silvertree has reserved Fernpaw now. :G --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Your new archive.... lol. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I ould suggest going to IRC but when i go to the login page the 'channel' box is a list so i can't write or copy into it, and #wikia-warriorscats-pca isn't there. Only #wikia-warriorcats. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) If you r stil up to read this then don't be. Go to bed! Stop reading this right NOW! (P.s, i'm a christian too, and my b'day is only a few days before yours :D) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:35, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Heya lol. that works well I think. The amount I talk on here it's surprising that I'm actually pretty quiet in real life :) btw - sorry I haven't been on for a couple of days; life got in there first as usual. [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 14:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Your going to camp next week? I hope you have fun! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 14:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I did just write you a longish message... but Hawkey edited the page while I was typing and it had an adverse reaction on my cp (not your fault though Hawkey). It crashed my internet... so it basically said, cool and that I need to check my typos because I mispelled 'been' again. Also that I might do Bouncepaw, Tinypaw and Rockpaw's kit versions... lol. For a change from warriors which I've done a few of lately. :) [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 14:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) That's a good idea. The apprentices are fine though, really Bramble. Your self-expectation is waay too high! lol [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 14:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Unknown descriptions Why did we let the minor characters be a part of PCA? We don't know what to color them. Just pointing this out. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 16:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Continued Chatter Yeah, you got that right, although if we ever did meet we woudn't know it because in the real world we are total strangers! We wouldn't know who to look for! The Warriorized part of your brain? We've already been into detail about that. Both of us should be in mental hospitals. And I'm not a senior warrior yet! Only two more days.... =D I like to keep a little journal of bible verses i read that stand out to me. Curiously enough, the first one in the is 1 Corinthians 13:4-7, about love. I thought it might be a good first page. It's great to know that I can have christian friends all over the world. I don't really have many at my school, although there are heaps at my church youth group. There are about 200 peoploe there each friday night now! It is so awesome! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 23:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Code of the Clans Userbox Thank you very much Bramble! I'd call on your services anytime! SpottedheadRC Charcat Jumpfoot and Daisy Bramble, is it okay if I put another charcatr up for approval while Talltail is still recieving comments? I already made Jumpfoot and Daisy(Q) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 14:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) charcats Can you make me 3 cats?here they are: (medicen cat)Foxflame-Light red,almost Ginger she-cat,2 white front paws and white tip on tail,Emerald eyes and 2 warriors: Blazewind-light brown she-cat with white paws,underbelly,and Dark brown stripes,blue eyes Darkfire-Large muscular black tom with 1 torn ear,Red eyes Firepelt 15:28, 10 July 2009 charcat for cloudfur Can you make me a charcat I look like a mixture between ferncloud and mintfur. cloudfur charcat I am the leader of windclan and I have ice blue eyes--Cloudfur 20:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) cloudfur I also have long fur and I am a she cat--Cloudfur 20:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) clan hey,i just started a clan,Fireclan,and i need cats to join.care to join (all postions but leader avabile) Firepelt 00:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt charcat Can you make me a charcat.Eagletail-Large muscular Black tom with white head and fluffy white tail,Yellow eyes(warrior) thx Firepelt 01:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Firepelt Services Greetings Bramble, we meet again. You know how I said I would call on your services anytime? Well I need your services if you have the time. Could you make me a character cat? It's for me actually. The name is Spottedhead and she's a spotted beige she-cat. The deputy of IslandClan! Thanks, Spottedhead upload image Can you upload the image of my charcat on to my user page for me because I dont know how--Cloudfur 19:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Page formatting w. Charart Pixels :I tried a new way to organize pixels in the "Character Pixels" section on Ashfur and Ferncloud. I lined them up with out gallery formatting so they're actual size and you can see how the character grows up. I think I'll try more pages. --Mal Sorrel-Wolf 20:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy OMG You guys actually made a Marskit! LMAO. Anyways, on to what I originally came here for... I remember you mentioning somewhere something about a Bluestar's Prophecy preview or something. I just wanted to know where you found that. I couldn't find it in th eback of any of the Warriors books, but maybe I skipped over it. Sorry to annoy you!.--Goldencloud 00:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) thx Thx for the charcat.its okay if you don't join.theres tons of other mice in the forest. thx,eagletails great,Firepelt 00:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Thank You So Much Thank you so much for creating Spottedhead. She looks great and I'm glad you had the time to do it. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know at this page and give me a buzz. *dips head* Thanks again, Spottedhead Re: Ancients Hmm, I guess we could have them in both an Ancients category and the Tribe category, or we could make an "Ancient Tribe Cat" category, or something like that. Your call.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 15:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I will miss yah too!! I will make sure Sandstar doesn't mess things up ;) byebye!! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' Absence Hey Bramble. Starting tomorrow, I'll be gone for a week. Then I'll be back for a week. It goes on like that. Anyway, just a heads up. GB 22:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) hate do you hate firestar--Cloudfur 01:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Adieu Okie dokie :) Have fun on camp! As Hawkfire said above - she'll make sure I don't mess things up... ;) lol as if! :) Speak to you soon [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 07:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) PCA senior warrior What are the requirement for a member of PCA to be a senior warrior?Minnowclaw 20:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Yes, and also, I noticed that there are a lot of people on the project and a small amount of them can approve images. Maybe, if more people can be senior warriors, they could be made them. Also, what should I work on the become a senior warrior?Minnowclaw 00:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Blue box Can you make me a blue box for Sandclaw.heres her information: current;thunderclan past:shadowclan,rouge names kit:sandkit appretice;sandpaw warrior:sandclaw Family: mate-FirePelt mother-Pineneedle father-Shadowlight brother-in-law; sister-in-law; education: Mentor:Shadowheart Apprentice:Bafgerpaw (in SC) living:n/a dead:n/a please put it under FirePelts and add the image of sandclaw:Sandclaw.png --Firepelt 20:48, 14 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Done––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Bramble. Brilliant work on Code of the Clans characters.The article count is 950+ now.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) PCA Userbox Hey, I was taking a look at Sandy's page, and noticed, that the PCA userbox wasn't showing up, nor on Hawkfire's. It's not showing up on the Project page either. Maybe it's just a problem with my browser? Hmmmm, still, you should check.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 10:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Huge Favor I'm SO sorry but I need to call on your services once again (and I hope this is the last time because I hate to bother you). I'm doing a contest for new characters for my role play story and there's two winners who want a Charcat for the character they asked me to create. So if you could, could you make me two Charcats please? If not, don't worry about it. I can just tell them that you're too busy (which I completely understand). - Cindersky- a dark gray tabby she-cat with lime green eyes - Coldpelt- a blue/gray tom with long fur and blue eyes Thanks, SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 14:52 July 17 2009 I need help... Please can you do a cat picture for me? I need one, but I am a good drawer... still, the paint here is limited since a virus (why are people so mean?) attacked IT, not the computer. I don't know why... So can you help me? The description's on my page. Thanks! By the way, you are a great calico drawer. Wow. We are so alike in some ways of creativity that it bothers me. My biggest trait is to think and draw. I am modest enough to say that I am the best drawer in my grade... and I don't even to cartoon or Anime... not that I am good at drawing Anime... it just to too... it's like... the Japaneese wish that they looked like that and it is not close to reality.... can you see my Fanfic's on Hazeldove? I think that you are one of those friendly and constructive people that actually mean that they are nice.... thanks for reading this... Oh, and can you make a Limegaze and Sleetfoot and Wispkit? Please? Limegaze and Sleetfppt are the smae, but she is prettier, and you can see Wispkit's on my page... I just feel lazy... and stuff... HELP! Eveningpaw => PCA? I see that you're the leader of Project Character Art, and I was wondering how I could jump in with you guys? Or is help not needed right now?--Quiet! 01:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) But I'm getting a message saying I can't edit that page at all, and I don't know what to do..--Quiet! 21:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The problem is, there isn't even an "Edit this page" link at the top. Nor a "Leave message" link.--Quiet! 23:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'm using Firefox right now, and I know where the links are, just for some reason on the talk page it doesn't have them.--Quiet! 00:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I tried IE, and that didn't work. Neither did the back door link. I don't know if this is of any significance, but I keep getting the error message, "Permission error. You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. Return to Warriors Wiki talk:Charart."--Quiet! 00:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I'd like to apologize for all the trouble this is causing. D:--Quiet! 00:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Kay, thanks. I just hope we can get this resolved.--Quiet! 00:33, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Don't Worry Don't worry about it, it's fine! Dawnfeather is teaching me how to do pixels so there's no worries. When you have time, just let me know and I'll get back to you. Thank you for the thank you (haha). *shakes paw* SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 11:29 18 July 2009 Heya Hey Bramble. Good to have you back :) I've been watching your talk page get fuller all week :P You get even more popular when you're not here! lol [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 15:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Aww... shame. I gonna be kinda busy though so I won't be on as much anyway. Being dep was cool lol. I'm glad I don't have to be in charge lal the time though. I'll leave that to you popular people! ;) [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 11:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ear Pink Bramble, Sandy told me that hot pink was the right color. Then Minnowclaw told me to use a creamier lighter pink. And now you tell me to use hot pink. I am getting frustrated and confused 0.0 Should I just use hot pink? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 21:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) firestars death No one knows how Firestar will die, though there are several theories about how he could lose his remaining five lives as of Long Shadows. Although, in an online chat, Erin Hunter claimed that Firestar has lost more lives than you think! There are theories that he will lose all but one life in between the sixth book, Sunset, in the third series, The Power of Three, and the first book in the fourth series. Then, in the first book of the third series, he will die. Erin Hunter refuses to reveal any information on Firestar's death, and, even though Brambleclaw is the deputy, there are rumors he will not become Bramblestar but Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, or Jayfeather will.-- 23:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for being grumpy! I was just frustrated at Minnowclaw, anyway, thanks for the comment on Talltail! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' Goldenflower Your Goldenflower is so awesome! Really different. I really like your narrow faces, because they are warrior cats in the wild, where they are leaner than most house cats. And the chins. They make them look strong!~Hazelkit/Eveningkit OK Ok! Thanks for telling me! ~Hazelkit Administrator Sorry that I'm bugging you so much, but I have my own wiki and I was woundering if you knew how to make someone an administrator? If you don't, can you tell me a person who might? Thanks a bunch!Minnowclaw 19:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Thanks bramble!Minnowclaw 23:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Re: Dragonkit lol. Your dreams are strange. I didn't think I would huggle the little fire-breathing monster kit, but then I saw the pic. You're right - he is a good boy :) Thank you so much! He is so sweet :) He will protect my talk page from all mysterious water-cats! Thank you! =D xxxx [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 08:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) project:charart could i join? i wwould ask on the talkpage but it seem to be lockedrainpelt's i am working on my sig sig Just thought I'd let you know... I apologize for editing your user page without your permission. But it was because an IP user had vandalized it. Sparrowsong 02:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) No problem! Sparrowsong 16:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey there! I was wondering if you could make a charcat of Noonbird, a cream tabby with green eyes, for me, please. If you already have too much to do, then you don't need to. Bramble, you must be busy, with all those requests! I just wish that my computer paint didn't freeze... Oh, and if you can, can you make Branchpaw? (He's a mottled brown tom with amber eyes) But with all those projects, I think that it will take a while... P.S I like the charcat of you. :) Hazelkit Re: Opinion I honestly think it looks really good! If it were me, I would connect the stripes on the tail so they look more like rings rather than stripes. Most tabbies have ringed tail, with a few stripes that don't connect. But other than that I love it! <3 --Goldencloud 17:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :( my page is all messed up,can you fix it for me? --Firepelt 22:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt